Sorindae Moonwhisper
Appearance Dark green hair and deep green eyes make up this firey, quiet beauty. She's thin and sinewy, not grotesquely so, but enough to let you know she works for a living. Each step is agile and purposeful. Every motion calculated and meant. She's at the peak of her physical prowess, and she needs to be for her job. Hobbies and Interests Painting, playing the violin, stargazing/constellation hunting Personality She's calm and collected always in control of her emotions. She thinks clearly and fights with a stone cold and calculating accuracy. She dislikes dishonest or arrogant men as well as overconfident people. Storyline When Sorindae was a young teen in elven years, her father and mother fought in the war against the Burning Legion. When they both died it left her alone and an orphan in the city of Stormwind. After leaving the city she started to wander, stealing for food and that's when she came upon Edwin VanCleef. Through years of training he taught her how to fight, hide, and kill. She was a young girl killing and working through the city streets at targets for Edwin hating the whole of Stormwind and Varien for the loss of her parents. She was there when Hope witnessed her father's final demise. She tried to teach Vanessa, even falling for the young and upcoming heiress to the Defias people. However, over time Sori's views changed... while Vanessa grew bitter and dark Sori started to have second thoughts about the tactics. When she expressed these Vanessa, her love, had her bound and chained, using her as an experiment for three years and locking her in a prison of her own mind, using elixirs. Over time Sorindae developed an immunity to those elixirs, Vanessa seeing that Sorindae had become useless as a test subject ordered her execution. Vanessa didn't count on Sorindae having been more immune than she thought and when Sorindae saw her opening she killed her executioners and fled heading to Stormwind where she passed out in the town square and was sent to the temple to be taken care of. Sorindae has since dedicated her life to stopping Vanessa VanCleef at any cost, while her blood is toxic and she suffers from the elixirs currently permanently in her system... she fights with a ferocity and vigor that belies her condition. She'll fight until her last breath. Sorindae has found a family in a guild called Circle. Fiercely loyal and protective she'll fight any who try to harm them. Thanks to Ysera, the poison that is in Sorindae's body is no longer life threatening. The dragon's blood used on her has had its own adverse effects, namely they have caused changes that are slowly altering the nightelf. After a long bit of training, Sorindael Moonwhisper has found that she is no longer just a nightelf, but a dragon of the green dragon flight. Her new found powers used to further the protection of those she cares about and the people of Azeroth. Love can be twisted and cruel, just as fate can smile upon you. Though Sorindae has lost someone she loved, she has gained a new family member one she never knew she had. Syllenne her twin sister. All the more recently she has found out her mother had survived the attack on her life, and was trapped within the emerald dream, only now returning after being saved by her daughter's hand. Fun Facts * The dagger she is constantly seen playing with is a dagger given to her by Edwin VanCleef, it is the first he ever gave her. * She's a sucker for chocolate. * Sorindae's real name is not what she tells people. She remove's the 'L' because she thinks it sounds too boyish. * She has a very strong desire for Draenei, something about their form just really gets her. * Her blood is one of the most toxic poisons known to Azeroth, she uses it frequently on her blades. * She hates the defias with a passion. * She has a tattoo on her body in the shape of a dagger with a rose wrapped around it. Good luck finding it! She also has a tattoo of Ysera in dragon form that wraps from her ankle all the way up her body and the head rests on her shoulder. * Sorindae 's theme song is Drowning pool: Bodies